


Touch

by CionAltima



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Autistic Lance (Voltron), Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Meltdown, Mentioned Hunk (Voltron), Mentioned Pidge | Katie Holt, Mentioned Shiro (Voltron), autistic author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CionAltima/pseuds/CionAltima
Summary: Lance pulled on his brown curly locks as he paced back and forth, soft pale blue lights the only telltale sign on the castle ship that it was nighttime. He didn’t know what caused him to wake up from his sleep, but now everything was too much.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted more autistic Lance fics and it gave something for me to do while watching the Overwatch World Cup Bangkok Stage. Plus need more of Lance and Keith's friendship. Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: Made some small tweeks after rereading it (9/17/18)

Lance pulled on his brown curly locks as he paced back and forth, soft pale blue lights the only telltale sign on the castle ship that it was nighttime. He didn’t know what caused him to wake up from his sleep, but now everything was too much. The blanket had been the first thing frantically kicked off, feeling like sandpaper against his exposed skin since his rolling around had caused his pajamas to ride up a bit. Next, he had discarded the silk pjs opting to just stand around in his boxers hoping that the crawling feeling on his skin would go away and his breathing would even out.

He’d been doing so well, holding in his meltdowns and powering through the rough patches. It was all too much now. He didn’t have any of his stim tools and he couldn’t confide in his sister, Veronica, about all the confusing new social cues each new alien culture they saved had. The stim tools may be nothing more than some small object, tangles, slime, fidget cubes, or foam to others but for him it was something small to put in his hands and fidget. They and the fidgeting with them were a release. All the pent-up energy had to go somewhere and better it be his stim tool than a someone or something that should not be damaged or man-handled. Although he would never admit it, they also helped him to concentrate better on whatever task he was working on and they kept his mind from jumping from place to place. Lance was hanging on by fraying threads with no set routine in his days except for his strong hold on continuing his skin care. There was only so much he could flirt his way through, hoping that he didn’t ruin any of the coalition’s relations.

His room should have been a safe relaxing place for him, but he soon found himself rushing to the kitchen and scouring the food storage. It couldn’t be found, the brownie like dessert his friend Hunk had made for him the other day were gone. A whine escaped his throat as he curled up on the tiled floor and hugged his knees to his chest. 

It wasn’t until later the next day that Keith found Lance passed out in the storage room. He slowly sat down next to his teammate and went to nudge the man away but paused. Shiro had always emphasized using other means of waking someone up besides roughly shaking them and even more so after his torturous year being forced to fight as a gladiator.

“Hey, Lance, wake up.” Keith said while crossing his arms resisting the overwhelming need to brush back the stray hairs covering Lance’s closed eyes. “Dude you’re in the fridge.”  
Lance groaned, curling up even more into myself before rubbing furiously at his eyes. He slowly sat up as he blinked taking in his surroundings and the state of himself. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. Lance totally looked like a frazzled cat in the moment.

“Um want to borrow my shirt?” Keith offered since if he was in Lance’s position he wouldn’t want to waltz past anyone in the halls in just his boxers.  
Lance held out his hand expectantly while staring at Keith’s lap. He didn’t have the energy to try and keep eye contact or respond back with any words. He woke up in a frickin fridge for quiznak sakes. His eyebrow rose slightly noticing Keith pull off his shirt just to reveal an identical black t-shirt underneath it before feeling the soft fabric placed in his out stretched hand.

The two men stood up and once Lance managed to pull the shirt over his head he grabbed Keith’s hand in a death grip. “I uh.”

Keith looked down at their entwined fingers before snapping his head back up to Lance’s face hearing him clear his throat. A small smile pulled at Keith’s face as he waited for Lance to gather his thoughts.

“Rough night. Could you just um…I really need some human contact. I know Hunk and Pidge will be busy with upgrading the lions and the others with planning the best way to stop the rest of the scattered Galra commanders. So, yeah, what do you say double shirt man? Up for cuddles?” Lance word dumped onto Keith as his feet started to lead them already to his room.

To be fair Keith was taken a bit off guard at all of, well just all of it, but he recovered and nodded. “Alright I guess…double shirt man?”

“Could use some work.” Lance muttered as he pulled his friend into his room and sat down on his bed. Noticing the slight disarray of his pillows and blankets he got to work remaking his bed to be a bit more inviting for a cuddle session. Keith patiently waited for Lance to be done and slowly sat down next to him, mimicking his position of leaning back against the pillows propped up against the wall.  
Keith hesitantly wrapped his arms around the other man as he leaned against his side. The two sat there quietly, neither really knowing whether or not they should say anything. Lance shifted his position a bit so that his back was leaning against Keith’s chest so that he could comfortably cling to Keith’s arm.

“I wear two shirts cause it’s heavier.”

Lance hummed in understanding. “Touch is nice.”

“Yeah, it is.”


End file.
